


Desperately Seeking Ice Cream

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need ice cream. Amd someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Seeking Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Desperately seeking ice cream, two young women race into a grocery store, knowing they shouldn't be out and about so late. But, when the urge for triple chocolate with a caramel streak shot through, they just had to run for the store.

"Race ya to the ice cream!" one of them yelled, her brown hair caught in the rush of the doors closing.

The other one, her butterscotch blonde hair in curls, took off running, her jeans and t-shirt looking far more comfortable than her friend's skirt and blouse. "See ya, Une!"

"Sally!!!" She raced off after her, covering a surprising amount of space in a short amount of time in high heels. "I'm supposed to win!"

Already standing there with the carton of ice cream, Sally pouted. "Oh, darn. Race you to the caramel?" She looked prepared to run, but Une looked behind her, one fist resting on her hip as she picked up the bottle. "There. I win. Good. Anything else here we need?" She walked over to Sally. "Whipped cream? Cherries? Nuts?"

Sally strolled down the dairy aisle, stopping in front of the display of butter and margarine. "Whipped cream spoils everything but hot chocolate, cherries are overrated, and who needs nuts? Eunuchs? If it weren't for the fact that I adore chocolate..." She stopped talking as Une's lips joined her own, those surprisingly strong arms surrounding her, the carton of ice cream dropping to the floor next to a discarded container of caramel.

Une pulled away, gathering the fallen items with a slight blush. Sally was blinking at her in confusion. "What? I mean... you..." She sighed, shaking her head, her curls bouncing lazily. "Let's go home and eat this stuff. We'll talk there."

They walked toward the register together, purchasing their items quickly and without words except for the teenaged boy panting over them, voice cracking as he said, "That'll be five dollars and forty-three cents," Sally doling out the correct change, Une grabbing the bag.

As Une unlocked her car door in the darkness of the parking lot, the light nearest them having burnt out, she said quietly. "You looked cold."

Sally raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What?" A look was pointedly given to her chest. "Oh." Her cheeks flushed. "Well, thanks."

Une smiled, pressing the button to unlock the rest of the doors. "Let's go watch stupid movies until dawn, okay?"

She was answered with a smile and Sally sliding into the seat and shutting the door. "Okay."


End file.
